


Gandalf's Small Mistake

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Animal AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: “You’ve turned the rest of the company into rabbits and you call it a slight mistake!” Dwalin shouted at Gandalf.





	Gandalf's Small Mistake

Balin looked at the grassy meadow before him and then at Gandalf.  “Well?” he said.

“There, um, seems to have been a slight mistake,” Gandalf said.

“What’s the problem?” Dwalin asked, coming up to join them.

“This.”  Balin indicated the grass, in which a number of rabbits were currently hopping around.

Dwalin looked at the rabbits, and then looked to see if there were any other creatures nearby.  “You mean?”

“Yes,” Balin said.  “It was apparently a slight mistake.”

“You’ve turned the rest of the company into rabbits and you call it a slight mistake!” Dwalin shouted at Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded.

“As if we weren’t in enough danger before,” Dwalin continued.  “Now just about everything will see them as a tasty snack.  How am I supposed to protect them?”

Dwalin set off for the rabbits, apparently intending to corral them in some way.  The rabbits weren’t afraid of him, but equally had no intention of co-operating, and he spent a pointless ten minutes chasing one rabbit after another before giving up and joining Balin and Gandalf, who were now sitting on a grassy bank watching.

“They’ll be okay for this afternoon,” Gandalf said.  “They’re not trying to wander off.  After which they should revert to being dwarves before it gets dark.”

“Dwarves?” Dwalin said.  “Does that mean Bilbo’s not there?”

“He is.”  Balin pointed across the grass.  “He’s the very little rabbit, keeping close to that black rabbit.”

Dwalin looked in the direction Balin was pointing.  “There’s close and there’s …  No, I really didn’t want to see that.”

“It is only natural,” Gandalf replied.

Dwalin grunted and looked in a different direction.  “It would appear that one’s Bombur,” he said, pointing to the largest of the rabbits.  At that moment the smallest rabbit hopped over, following by the black rabbit.  They both stopped and Dwalin sighed, “Oh, not again.”

Balin said, “Gandalf, there appear to be more rabbits than there were before.”

“I know rabbits breed fast, but that’s ridiculous,” Dwalin muttered.

“I suspect some little lady bunnies have come to make friends,” Gandalf said.

Dwalin and Balin both groaned.

About an hour later most of the company had resumed their proper state as dwarves.  However, there were still four missing.

“I have a feeling,” Gandalf said, “doing what bunnies do may prolong their bunny state.”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Dwalin grumbled.  “Okay we’ll give them another half hour.”

By then, Fíli and Kíli had re-appeared.

“Two to go,” Balin said.

They all watched as the little rabbit and his black companion hopped behind a bush.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dwalin exclaimed.  He stood up and marched over to the bush, returning with a rabbit held firmly in each hand.  He passed the smaller one to Bofur.  “Hang onto this one,” he said.  “I’ll hold the other one.  And let’s get going before it gets dark.  I have no wish to explain why the future King under the Mountain was eaten by a fox.”

 

 


End file.
